Let's Play a Game
by Allcoolinthecinnamon
Summary: Ciel promised Alois he could come stay a week with him, but soon forgot. When the blonde comes to visit, Ciel get's annoyed. But is he really?
1. Chapter 1 Good Morning

**I'm telling you all now. This WILL PROBABLY be terrible. I promise. It's my first FanFic and I am sure it is just gonna be bleh. I don't want banter or anything, but criticism. Please? I want to better my writing so.. Yeah.**

**Possible yaoi in later chapters. Unless I choose this to be a oneshot. IDK**

**Dedicated to my wife Yuno. Why? Because she is awesome and I love her. BOOYA!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters related to it. Although Yana is awesome. And if I one day wake up as her, I will let you know.  
**

**Yours always,**

**Allcoolinthecinnamon**

* * *

_The hell!?  
_Ciel awoke to yelling. Yes, YELLING in his mansion. "I HAVE TO SEE HIM NOW!". Who was it? Then a knock on his bedroom door. "Cielu~". _Goddamnit. _It was Alois Trancy. Why was he there...

Ah, Ciel remembered he had told Alois to come spend a week with him if the idiot blonde would lave him alone. He didn't think the offer would be taken up on though. God, why hadn't he thought of this? Of course he would take it up! Suddenly Alois bursted into the room, and ran straight to Ciel's bed, jumping on the bluenette. "I know your awake, Ciel!" Alois poked his cheek. Ciel lay as if he was sleeping, moving his head a bit to add to the illusion of a sleeping person being touched. "Ciel. I am sitting on you. I know you can't sleep through THAT".

Ciel opened one eye to look at the blonde "Get out" he mumbled. Alois smiled widely in victory, hopping off of Ciel "Okay, but we still have all week! I can't wait!" he winked, then pranced out leaving Ciel to grumble to himself.

* * *

"I have paperwork" Ciel eyed Alois, who was sitting on the couch in his office. "Your done" Alois retorted, putting his chin in his hand and looking at Ciel boredly "You were done an hour ago, you've just been hiding from me in here"

Of course, Alois was right Ciel was just hiding from him. But who not? The blonde was unbearable to Ciel, and if faking paperwork was a way to get away- then for the sake of God he would do it. "So" Ciel put his papers up, then looked at the other. "What is it your business what I do and do not dislike enough to hide?" he asked.

Alois smiled "Oh, Ciel you want me here. Or else you would have had your butler throw me out.". This, Alois was right about too, if Ciel really did dislike him so much it wouldn't have been hard to throw him out. So the younger earl sighed "Then what is it you want to do, Trancy?" he asked boredly. To this Alois smiled, and walked over to sit on Ciel's desk, and before the bluenette could go against it, he sat to he was facing Ciel, his legs dangling in from of the other's chair. Ciel glared at him "Get. Off".

Alois only smiled, and leaned closer to the other.

"Let's play a game"


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or Dare

**I'm just gonna go ahead and say that I will upload a new part of the story every chance I get. Next chapter will be yaoi. LEMON YAOI!**

**Sorry for the shortness, the chapters will get longer.**

**Oh, yeah and I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters related to it.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Allcoolinthecinnamon**

* * *

"What game?" Ciel asked warily not bothering to get the bothersome blonde off of his desk. Alois smiled, hopping off of the desk and grabbed Ciel's hand, dragging the bluenette to the couch and pushing him to sit

"Goddamnit, Trancy. I can sit by myself" Ciel was both alarmed and annoyed as he looked up at the blonde, glaring at him. "Well," Alois began, sitting so he was straddling Ciel's lap "You asked what game, and I thought I would show you. You know what they say, Cielu~"

Ciel just sighed "Get off of me.". Alois smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck, and shook his head at Ciel's request. "I want you, Ciel. I want to play a game. One I _know_ you'll love." Alois moved his face closer to Ciel's, making the younger one hold his breath.

"Truth or dare!" Alois smiled, hopping off of Ciel.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss me, Ciel

**Okay, so no lemon. I'm sorry *sobs***

**Sorry for taking so long to update, schoolwork has been butthurt lately T.T  
**

**Well, I'll stop now and let you get to this terrible piece of writing.**

**Oh yes, and sadly I am not waking up as Yana, so I don't own Kuro. *runs away flailing*  
**

**Yours only,  
**

**Allcoolinthecinnamon  
**

* * *

"I don't play games, Trancy" Ciel glared at the blonde, crossing his legs. Alois just frowned, crossing his arms and pouting at the news "But you play your board games! Why not mine!"

Ciel sighed and put his chin in his hand, looking out the window boredly "I don't play idiot games".

"And what makes it an idiot game?"

"Neither one of us wins"

Alois opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. "What if... We played it a different way? Make it so one of us wins!"

"And how would that be?"

"Well, the first one to refuse a dare gets um... Punishment of some sort, for not playing right?"

"That would be..."

"Do I have to think if it all?"

"You wanted to play"

Alois sighed and sat, trying to think of something. Suddenly his blue eyes lit up and he turned to Ciel "Oh, Cielu~ what if the first person who lost had to do something the other person wanted? Anything at all- as long as it isn't the dare they refused to do- it's gotta be worse!"

Upon hearing this the earl perked up, though not by much "You start" he said in a flat tone, trying to appear bored to the blonde.

"I pick truth!" Alois beamed excitedly- finally, he'd get some time with his Ciel. Yes, _his _Ciel. "Is it true you hate your maid?".

Alois's face darkened, but only long enough for him to give his answer "Yes"

"Truth"

"Do you really hate me, Cielu?" Alois's blue eyes begged for attention as the bluenette turned his head "I feel nothing for you but disgust, I think your a whore, and I'd easily kill you if given the opportunity. Your a freak, an idiot who constantly tries to seduce me. I do not care for and your obsessions with me, and if given a cleaner option I'd have your throat slit in a moment. I do not know if that qualifies as hate enough, but if it does then yes."

Every word spoken was a lie, but for Alois that could not see that, tears welled up in his blue eyes "If you hate me so much, then why didn't you just say so when I came to visit" he looked down in his hands as the tears blurred his vision, not even caring when they fell.

No answer. Not a shift in movement, not a head turned, nothing. Ciel just looked out the window, trying to ignore the pang is his heart as Alois wept. He wasn't supposed to care for this.. this brat. This blonde idiot that sat beside him. But he did care, and for that he sighed and put his hand on Alois's shoulder "I'm sorry- I lied let's go again" he was trying to comfort the person he'd just admitted hate to, and couldn't understand why. Ciel cleared his throat "I do not hate you, Alois Trancy so pick your head up and wipe those tears away before I just ban you from my manor for being a baby"

Alois nodded slowly and wiped his tears away, raising his head as the redness in his eyes was already starting to go away. He smiled weakly "I knew you didn't hate me- you could kill me right now if you really wanted- Dare" his carefree ways were back faster than the earl thought possible.

"I dare you to stop acting like a idiot"

Alois frowned "I'm acting like an idiot?"

Ciel nodded, uncaring for the blonde's sudden change in mood and ignoring the question "Dare". Alois widened his eyes, staring at Ciel in disbelief that he so easily chose something that would possibly seal his fate- oh, how things would be so easy. He'd be able to manipulate Ciel any way he wanted- and for an entire week. He swooned at the thought.

"Hello?" Alois was knocked from his fantasies with a simple word- uttered from the mouth that would soon be his "I dare you to kiss me, Ciel."

The words hung in the air for a few moments and the bluenette forgot all about their agreement to the game as he looked disgustedly at the blonde and muttered the single words that would seal his fate "No"

* * *

**Another short chap, soso sorry. I just wanted to update as soon as possible. I'd like to thank you three beautiful reviewers, and mysadsong for the suggestion- I really needed it, so thanks. And yes, I will be putting some of the little blonde Trancy's secrets in here, but it MAY take a while to update as I'm currently working on another fic. O.o  
**

**What was that, ANOTHER tribute to my crappy writing? Yes, yes indeed. I could always use some help for inspiration on this one though. These kids are going places. ;)  
**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, FOR NOW I'M OFF! *jumps on a unicorn and runs through a feild of roses*  
**


	4. Chapter 4 You Lost, Cielu

Alois licked his lips and leaned over to Ciel, whispering in the now frozen bluenette's ear "You lost, Cielu~"

"No I didn't! I can still give you that kiss, give me your hand." Ciel held his palm out, but instead of getting Alois's hand, his own was grabbed and kissed "We're going to play a really fun game now, Cielu~"

Ciel opened his mouth to call his butler, but was silenced by a finger on his lips, and when his large blue eye rolled over to look at Alois he was greeted with a pout "Silly me, thinking that Ciel Phantomhive could play fair.. You can't even take your punishment, Ciel for not following the rules." The younger slapped the finger away and glared, opening his mouth indignantly "I can too! I'm not some sore loser, if anything you are!" he snapped, turning an angry shade of red.

"Good!" Alois cooed, then grabbed Ciel's wrist and dragged him to the guest room "You're mine for the next week, Ciel" he pushed the younger onto the bed and straddled his hips "We're going to have so much fun~"

* * *

**I know, it's short but I wanted to makee a lemon, but wasn'tin the mood for it yet. Double update today, woohoo!**

**I'm re-starting this because I've had enough of my AU I wanted to write a classic AloisxCiel. I'll be sending the informances to the people who asked!**

**And I'm starting a FinnyxBard (probably) Oneshot today as well. It should be up in like a month, with how slow I work.**

**Well! Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5 You're Mine

**Okay, okay. For one, you all have the right to kick me I haven't been updating at all.**

**In my defense my laptop was having troubles, so I had to raise fifty bucks to get a new charger.**

**That takes a while, yo. First lemon, so be nice, please!**

* * *

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
**Ciel yelled, glaring at thee blonde that now sat oh-so-happily on his waist. Alois shook his head and shushed the bluenette in the most delightful way he could think of - nevermind that it was forced.

He kissed Ciel, and almost moaned at how soft his lips were. He licked his lips when pulling away, and sat up to relish in the delightful sight of a flustered Ciel.

The younger's cheeks were pink, all the way to his ears. His scowl was gone and replaced with a frown. For a moment, he looked confused, but furrowed his eyebrows in though before looking up at Alois.

"Let me go." he said quietly, almost as if he was afraid of his own words. What was wrong with him? This wasn't Ciel Phantomhive behavior. He swallowed, tiny adam's apple bobbing when he did so, and he spoke a little louder and with more force "Let me go, Alois. I'll do whatever you want but I refuse to be forced into this. I want it to at least seem consensual. So get off."

Alois hummed, but didn't exactly give in. With a smirk he leaned down to the bluenette's ear and whispered "Of course it can be consensual, baby. But that doesn't mean I have to move." His icy blue eyes flamed with lust when he pulled away just enough to look at Ciel's now red face.

It made sense, that Ciel didn't want to be forced into it, though. A Phantomhive, raped? It was preposterous. Especially when he'd had a choice, and chose his pride... Well, more or less his pride. The decision did seem stupid now, if it was concerning such a thing.

Alois watched the wave of emotions crash over Ciel for only a second before he leaned in for another kiss, this time with velveteen lips moving along with his. He reached under the younger's shirt and pinched his nipple, causing a gasp of pleasure. Continuing his doing, the blonde took his moment to push deeper into Ciel, and explore that wonderful mouth with his tongue. To his surprise, though Ciel did the same, and their wet muscles fought each-other in a delightful dance.

They pulled away for air, and in this time Ciel stared at Alois's body, and found himself wanting to see more of it. He reached up and undid the over-the-top bow, eventually taking off his upper garments. Alois smirked and leaned in close to Ciel "You can touch if you want."

And Ciel Phantomhive did just that. His hands roamed the older earl's chest, pinching the pink nubs that - in his mind- were just as perfect as the rest of the blonde. Alois's moan turned into a squeak of surprise when Ciel leaned up and pushed him down, the bluenette positioning himself in between the clothed thighs of the elder.

"C-Cie- Ah!" Alois moaned when his nipple was taken into a warm mouth, and Ciel used his tongue to flick it. The blonde was panting, and wriggling under the grasp of the bluenette who seemed to have taken hold of the exposing short, and was pulling them off of Alois hurriedly, boxers along with them.

The blonde seemed a mess now, even though the minstrations hadn't gone that far. He was panting and wriggling, ribcage prominent. Ciel pulled up from the nipple, and flicked it's twin before kissing down Alois's abdomen until he reached the - now prominent - erection that leaked precum. He stopped there, and breathed over it, taking a moment to look at the writhing blonde.

Alois's teeth were clenched in anticipation, and his eyes closed tightly shut. The younger relished in this reaction and gave the cock a gracious lick. Alois moaned and pulled at his own hair. "Ciel- hah - m-more. Please. T-touch me."

This definitely wasn't what the blonde has had in mind at first, but now that it had begun he couldn't stop it - or his cries of pleasure when Ciel fully engulfed him. So, it was natural that he couldn't help calling out the younger's name in slurs of what were supposed to be words.

Ciel sucked with fervor, using his tongue all around the weeping member, licking the slit to collect the precum that dripped before engulfing it fully again. He paid special attention to the pink head that throbbed with blood rush, deepthroating and swallowing at the same time.

Alois now lifted his ass from the sheets, and after sucking on his own fingers, he was probing his entrance, moaning as he did so. The tease was something he did often, but did not compare to the pleasure he felt once thrusting his finger in, and continuing at a pace. "F-fuck! C-Ciel. Take your- hah- clothes off too."

He was still finger fucking himself when Ciel pulled from the tempting cock, and noticed for the first time what the blonde was doing. "Alois.." "H-hurry! Please!"

Ciel Phantomhive did **not **hurry. In fact, he ripped the fingers away without a second thought to the whines that emanated from the blonde beneath him. "I bet you do that often" he remarked, before licking his own fingers and thrusting them into Alois's used entrance.

"Y-yes! Hah- More, Ciel fuck! I w-want you! Hah- harder!" the blonde's screams were sure to be heard throughout the house as he was ruthlessly finger fucked. Ciel added another finger and smirked at the many loud moans he was getting "You want me? Or do you want me to go harder?" he licked the leaking cock again "Be specific."

"Y-you! Hurry please. I-I want you inside me!"

Ciel smirked at the words "If you wish, your highness."

He pulled his finger out, earning a whine and slipped off his clothes, then leaned back "Suck it."

Alois Trancy did just that, scrambling to his knees before sucking the member hungrily. He moaned as he did so, then pushed Ciel back down and hovered his entrance above the length. "I'm going to ride you, Cielu~" he said before lowering down on thee erection. Pain shot through his abdomen, and it was accompanied by a scream. Even though he'd prepared, and Ciel was bigger than the old Earl Trancy he didn't think it would hurt as much... Alois ground his teeth and ended the scream in a squeak. Ciel bit back his moans to take hold of the blonde's arms, yanking him down so he had access to those plump lips- which he now kissed with fervor. He wanted to soothe the pain, and in pulling away he whispered "It will feel better soon." Alois nodded, and bit his lip as Ciel lifted his hips from the bed, and began to slowly thrust into the tight hole.

"F-fuck. Loosen up. Please... God." he could only whisper before Alois relaxed. The feeling if the velveteen walls relaxing around him made Ciel moan and thrust a little harder. After a few minutes, he struck the older earl's prostate, causing a loud moan.

"Do you like that?" he said, thrusting harder in the same spot. "F-fuck, Ciel. More! Harder - I want.. I want to feel more of you!" Alois moaned, though didn't get an answer.

Ciel didn't stop at his pace "If you want more. Hah. F-fuck yourself." he said, and immediately Alois sat up and bounced on the hard cock.

"Hah - y-yes! G-G-God. Ciel, you're s-so big. Uah." he moaned loudly at a particularly hard thrust. Ciel lifted his hips and thrusted into Alois, and with both of them working his length was pushed even deeper. Ciel suddenly pulled out and toppled over Alois, positioning himself between spread thighs again. "Mm" he hummed in satisfaction as he thrusted in again, earning gurgling noises from beneath him. "**F-Fuah. Ciel! Harder! More, give me more!"**

He managed, and the younger flipped him over. Alois hissed at the sudden empty feeling from Ciel pulling out, but moaned again when his hips were snapped up into the air.

"Mm, baby are you gonna fuck me like this?" he licked his lips and looked back at Ciel, who was staring at the sight before him. Alois wiggled his ass in the air for Ciel "Y-you must like this, don't you? Come on, put it in me. I want to feel you fill me up, baby. Stick that dick in." he moaned, and rubbed his puckered entrance against Ciel's cock -even though the younger was too drowned in the sigh of Alois bent over for him. "Ah! Yes! Are you listening, Cielu~? H-hurry. It's so hard waiting for yo- AH! YES, FUCK!" Alois moaned when Ciel suddenly thrusted in, and kept at a maniac pace.

Gurgling noises, and what was probably supposed to be words ementated from below him, and Ciel watched the hole that was swallowing his cock up. "AH! C-Ciel! I-I'm gonna come! Harder! T-touch me!"

Ciel did just that, reaching around Alois to stroke the erected member "Yes, your highness."

He gave one last thrust, and they came together with Alois moaning Ciel's name loudly.

Everyone in the house was sure to hear.


End file.
